RWBY vs Godzilla
by Galvatron27
Summary: This is a RWBY x Godzilla crossover you never seen before
1. Part 1:Godzilla's terror

Main characters:Some of the Rwby cast, Godzilla, mechagodzilla (2002 ,a female super human named Salora and the white fang. Note:The version of Godzilla in this story will be the Final wars godzilla with the 1984/1985 Godzilla roar, and in the rwby universe will take place in session 4. Also don't steal my series, Copy it or claim as yours. The only thing I'll allow you to do is either do fan art of this story or animate this in to a movie in 3D like SFM movie for example.

none of the characters (expect for Salora my original character) doesn't brlongs to me

Plot:Japan made a machine that can get rid of Godzilla for good by sending Godzilla to a another dimension which they didn't know was the remnant.

Japan prime minister (female):We finally have a machine secondary to the oxygen destroyer to get rid of Godzilla.

Japan scientist (male):This machine will send Godzilla to a different universe by creating a worm hole which will suck Godzilla in.

Prime minister:After that that Damm monster will be gone forever and use it on other monster like King Kong if successful and we'll celebrate but the damage could disastrous

General of Japan:Godzilla sighted in Tokyo bay. Prime minister:deploy Mechagodzilla until the weapon is warm up.

They deployed Mechagodzilla and went to Tokyo. 15 minutes later.

Mean while in the remnant

Team RWBY was fighting Grimm

Ruby:fighting Grimm has never get old

Yang:agreed

Blake:less talk more fighting

Weiss:I agree with Blake

team RWBY fight the Grimm until the Grimm retreated.

Yang:well that was easy

Blake:another victory indeed

Ruby:I wonder if there is any stronger foes than Grimm.

Weiss:don't jinx it I always happen when you do it.

Ruby:Name one time.

Weiss:when the time you said you wanted know where white fang is and you got kidnapped.

Ruby:oh

Yang:where this storm came from?

Blake:It looked like a hole in space time.

Rwby:oh no.

Meanwhile on earth with Godzilla and Mechagodzilla fighting.

Salora:firing lasers

Lasers hit Godzilla

Godzilla roar while in pain*

The machine went crazy.

Salora:The dimension machine activated Its sucking me and Godzilla in while I'm in Mechagodzilla.

Godzilla makes a noise while getting sucked in the portal*

Prime minister:Godzilla's gone and Mechagodzilla too

Meanwhile in the portal

Salora:I don't want to live in a another universe with only Godzilla.

Meanwhile with team rwby

Yang:what's that coming out of the portal?

Blake:It looks like a giant robot falling

Ruby:Run!!!

Team Rwby run away from a falling Mechagodzilla

Team Rwby hides in a large bush*

Ruby*few* that was a close one

Weiss:we almost got crushed by the giant robot!

Blake:I think that robot came though that portal and I think we should investigate it.

Yang:time to kick with a Yang

Ruby:you already use the pun before be careful the pilot could be alive and hostile.

Team Rwby moves slowly to a fallen Mechagodzilla*

Blake:The robot looks like a dinosaur...

Weiss:With fins on it's back...

Yang:With weapons on its hands and shoulders...

Ruby:and the chest looks open must be a chest laser or something

one of Mechagodzilla's hatches open slowly*

Ruby:Stand guard girls the pilot could be armed.

Salora appeared out the hatch*

Ruby:hide

Team Rwby hides in the bush*

Salora:well I need to repair Mechagodzilla

Blake*whispering* so that the robot's name "Mechagodzilla"

Weiss*yells* who's Godzilla?

Salora:who's there

Ruby:either we show our selves with our weapons or come peacefully.

Blake, Yang, Weiss:peaceful way

rwby moves out of bushes without weapons slowly and calmly*

Ruby:greetings I'm Ruby Rose team leader of RWBY.

Salora:I'm Salora,one Japan's soilders and pilot of Mechagodzilla.

Ruby:yea we heard while we were in the bushes.

Yang goes to Salora angrily*

Yang*angrily* You almost crushed us with your Mechagodzilla.

Salora:sorry I was sucked in the portal after the monster.

Team RWBY:what monster?

Salora:'ll explain latter I need to send this robot to your leaders, get in Mechagodzilla.

Rwby:Ok

Meanwhile with Godzilla

Godzilla'a mind:where am I this isn't home not after falling out of the sky

Five minutes earlier

Godzilla falling in the ocean*

Present

Godzilla's mind:so yeah I need to find something with radiation.

Godzilla scents a Vald boat with radioactivity*

Godzilla's mind: to this a human thing?

Meanwhile on that boat

Winter:we're testing a new source of energy nothing can go wrong

Godzilla's tail appears out of the water*

Ship Captain:this that a giant tail?

Godzilla roars*

Winter:It's a monster we've never seen before It looks like a dinosaur.

Godzilla ripped out the rector and feeds off the radioactivity*

Winter:The creature is feeding off the rector's energy.

Winter takes a picture of Godzilla*

Godzilla made the ship sinking and went back underwater*

Winter:Professor Ozpin won't believe this.

Sometimes latter in Ozpin's office

Ozpin:A monster did what to you boat winter?

Winter:the beast was never we've never seen before and I appeared it feed off the rector of the ship before it went down.

Ozpin:indeed the new monster can be a more threatening than all the Grimm in the world.

Ironwood:Team Rwby found a Robot named "Mechagodzilla" and the pliot named Salora, Salora claimed she from another dimension.

Ozpin and Winter:Another dimension?

Ironwood:Salora said her people was trying to get rid of a monster.

Winter:Which the monster name would be?

Salora entered the room*

Salora:Gojira

Winter:The monster name in English

Salora:Godzilla.

Winter:Godzilla!

Ozpin:Godzilla?

Ironwood:Can the creature be killed?

Salora:almost impossible but yes.

Ironwood:Almost impossible?

Salora:Godzilla survived being in magma,a black hole, absolute zero (-273 degrees) ,and meteorite at point blank without a scratch.

Winter:How is this possible for this monster to survive those stuff.

Salora:what. Godzilla is very durable and has a healing factor.

All but Salora:What?

Salora:Winter the reason why Godzilla attached you ship because Godzilla feeds off the nuclear energy from the rector which you recently discovered.

Winter:nuclear energy?

Salora:it's radiation from crystals like uranium from my wold which is very deadly to humans.

Ironwood:Has Godzilla been killed before.

Salora:yes

Ironwood:how did it got killed.

Salora:in the earth year 1954 the first Godzilla appeared and destroyed a city in its rampage but thanks to the oxygen destroyer It killed the first Godzilla underwater but the weapon's creator was afraid off the terrible power unleashed he brought it's plans to the grave with him.

Sometime latter with Team RWBY and Salora in the streets

Weiss:Is my sister Winter ok?

Weiss:Did your Godzilla hurt her?

Salora:wait Winter is you sister?

Salora:And yes your sister is fine and no Godzilla did not hurt her only the ship and the rector.

Ruby:So what do your people call Godzilla?

Salora:"The king of the monsters"

Team RWBY:The king of the monsters?

Blake:So is Godzilla is some monster king?

Salora:No they call Godzilla the king of the monsters because Godzilla is mighty monster.

Yang:Like what?

Salora:Godzilla fought many monsters and won

Ruby:Did Godzilla lost a fight?

Salora:Godzilla only lost to King Kong and Mothra.

Ruby: who's King Kong..

Yang:And Mothra?

Salora:King Kong is a giant gorilla and mothra is a giant Moth that is a guardian of a island.

Rwby:oh

Big wave splashed on the docks*

The last giant wave then Godzilla appeared after the giant wave disappeared*

Ruby:holly cap...

Weiss:is...

Blake:that...

Yang:your Godzilla!

Salora:Yes that is Godzilla

Yang:That monster is HUGE

Weiss:we're fighting that monster!

Blake:Godzilla's too big we would need all the Beacon students to take Godzilla down.

Salora:Godzilla took a army of tanks,planes,and ship like it's nothing.

Godzilla roars*

A vale warship appears*

Ruby we're saved

Godzilla changing atomic breath*

Yang:Why Godzilla's fins and mouth is blue?

Salora:Godzilla is using his atomic breath a laser of pure radiation it will destroy the warship easily in one hit.

Team RWBY:warship watch out.

Godzilla uses atomic breath and destroys the warship*

Ruby:I don't believe it no one or anything can destroy the warship in 1 hit not even a group of Grimm.

100 warships appeared*

Wiess:There is no why Godzilla can destroy 100 warships easily as to destroy 1 warship.

Salora:As long Godzilla doesn't get striked by lightning the warships will be fine.

Blake:why is that a problem?

Salora:Because Godzilla will use his magnetic powers or nuclear pulse to destroy the warships.

all the other student came to fight Godzilla*

Nora:This monster is we never seen before

Sun:So this is Godzilla

Jaune:We'll defend our home.

A giant thunder storm appears*

Nora:perfect I just use the lighting to hurt this Godzilla

Warship are firing on Godzilla*

Rwby and Salora:No

The lighting from Nora's hammer from the storm cloud hits Godzilla*

Nora:Why is that a problem?

Ruby:Because natural electricity doesn't hurt Godzilla only unnatural electricity can hurt Godzilla now the warships are doomed because of you Nora, Godzilla will use his magnetic powers because of you Nora.

Nora:Sorry I didn't know.

Godzilla uses his magnetic powers on the warships and destroys them*

Godzilla roars and goes through a rampage in the city*

Ruby:We gotta stop Godzilla

Sun:But how Godzilla is very Big and we never fought something like Godzilla before.

Yang:We have to try I'll not go down that easily.

The students and Salora ran toward Godzilla to fight it*

Students:Bring on Godzilla

Ruby is speed blitzing Godzilla, Weiss is using her wand to form ice on Godzilla, Blake is slicing Godzilla's foot, Yang is punched Godzilla in the face, all the other students is attacking Godzilla's torso.

Ruby:We're not doing even a scratch on Godzilla

Godzilla hits Yang with his finger*

Yang:ouch

Yang slammed into a wall*

Ruby:Yang noo!

Everyone else:Godzilla you monster

Godzilla roars*

Salora:I gotta get Mechagodzilla hold Godzilla off for at least few hours, Mechagodzilla will arrive in few hours.

Salora runs to get Mechagodzilla*

Yang is greatly hurt*

Ruby runs toward a hurt Yang*

Ruby*crying* Yang

Ruby*angry* GODZILLA YOU MONSTER

Ruby activate her silver eyes from so much sadness and dispar*

Weiss:everyone get down

Blake:Ruby's silver eyes are going to activate run.

Everyone but Yang, Ruby, and Godzilla ran away

Godzilla roars*

Godzilla charges up atomic breath at the same time Ruby's silver eyes are charging up*

Ruby's silver eyes fired after Godzilla fires the Atomic breath on Beacon then Ruby's silver eyes froze Godzilla in place and then Ruby went unconscious*

Weiss:The king of the monsters is frozen by a girl.

Nora:we won

Blake:Godzilla survived worse than being frozen.

Sun:like what?

Blake:Godzilla survived being hit back freeze ray with absolute zero (-273 degrees).

1 hour latter

Ruby and Yang wake up*

Ruby and Yang:what happened

Blake:Yang you hit by Godzilla's finger which knocked you into a wall and knocked you unconscious.

Ruby:What about me?

Weiss:You used you silver eyes again on Godzilla but Beacon was 75% destroyed by Godzilla, who knows how long before Godzilla unfreezes.

To be continued

How long until Godzilla gets unfrozened

How will Mechagodzilla get back to earth


	2. Part 2:The return of Godzilla

Recap:Godzilla, Mechagodzilla,andhuman name Salora with super human powers got sent to the remnant and Salora meet team rwby meanwhile Godzilla sunk a Vale boat with a nuclear reactor then Godzilla attack the city where Beacon is where the Beacon students and Godzilla fought Godzilla destroyed 75% of Beacon and almost 80% of the city, Godzilla nearly killed Yang which caused Ruby to have so much sadness and disaper that it activated Ruby's silver eyes which froze Godzilla and knocked Ruby unconscious.

Plot:after Godzilla was frozen by Ruby's silver eye Beacon was closed for more than 6 months.

Ruby:It's been six months since Godzilla was frozen,we lived peacefully and I was honored with a metal, I frozed the king of the monsters with my silver eyes.

Yang:I got slammed into a wall by that monster.

Weiss:lucky no one died

Blake:Godzilla nearly destroyed the city

Nora:Godzilla is now frozen like a statute

Sun:Lets hope Godzilla stays frozen

Jaune:I really don't want fight that monster again.

Meanwhile with a frozen Godzilla

Godzilla's mind:Why I can't move for a very long time need to break free.

Meanwhile with Mechagodzilla

1954 Godzilla's soul:Where am I need to break free.

The 1954 Godzilla's soul take control of Mechagodzilla, activates it, and moves*

Salora:Why Mechagodzilla is on and moving.

Ironwood:Did it happened before?

Salora:Yes in the earth year 2002 and 2003 Mechagodzilla was triggered by Godzilla's roar which triggered something inside Mechagodzilla which made Mechagodzilla act like Godzilla.

Meanwhile in the White Fang's secret lair

Cinder:So this Godzilla monster nearly killed Yang if I make that creature like us we'll not only destroy our enemies but rule the world ha ha ha.

Roman Torchwick:But that Godzilla creature is frozened.

Neo:We'll just unfreeze that Godzilla creature.

Emerald:But they have Godzilla's robot counterpart Mechagodzilla which neatly killed the thing in the past from a another universe.

Mercury:And if that Godzilla creature turn on you Cinder not even you Fall Maiden powers can Godzilla.

Roman Torchwick:This is why we'll steal the robot counterpart in case it happen.

Meanwhile with Rwby and a frozen Godzilla

RWBY gloats at Godzilla*

Ruby:Ha ha your frozen

Yang:Yea ha ha thats what you get for slamming me into wall and nearly killed me.

Godzilla's left hand finger moves*

Weiss:Why Godzilla's finger is moving

Blake:The silver eyes must wear out sooner because Godzilla has a healing factor which made unfreezing possible.

Yang:I nearly died fighting Godzilla.

Godzilla breaks free from the silver eyes' freezing powers*

Ruby:Not again!

Godzilla's mind:I will finally move again and I'm going to get revenge on the Red girl human thing for freezing me.

Godzilla looks at Ruby and roars*

Ruby:Why Godzilla roaring and looking at me.

Yang:It might sound crazy but Godzilla looks like he want revenge.

Blake,Weiss, and Ruby;Revenge!?

Weiss:you're the one who froze him

Blake:but Godzilla nearly killing Yang made her use her silver eyes in the first place

Godzilla moves toward Ruby slowly*

Ruby:Where I say we should run!

Rwby runs away from Godzilla but Godzilla chases after them*

Meanwhile with Mechagodzilla

Mechagodzilla rampages in a forest*

Mechagodzilla and the Grimm roar at each other*

Mechagodzilla killed a 100 Grimm*

15 minutes later with RWBY

Ruby:I think we lost him

Blake:Why there are dead Grimm.

Weiss:And why there are Godzilla footprints

Mechagodzilla appears*

Ruby:finally Mechagodzilla is here

Weiss:That was so quick

Yang:Why Mechagodzilla's eyes are red?

Mechagodzilla roars and fires weapons*

Ruby:Either the White Fang ahold of Mechagodzilla or Mechagodzilla out of control

Godzilla appears and now looks like the 1984/1985 Godzilla*

Blake:Is it me or Godzilla looks different

Yang:Yea a different face and body

Mechagodzilla and Godzilla shakes hands and then both Mechagodzilla and Godzilla looked at rwby*

Ruby:we're toast

Godzilla move his hand toward Ruby*

Weiss:watch out Ruby, Godzilla trying to squash or grab you .

Ruby:oh no

Godzilla grabs Ruby*

Ruby:Let go of me you lizard

Godzilla roars and then goes toward the mountains with Ruby in his hand and Mechagodzilla following him*

Yang:stay strong sister.

Ruby:I will

Weiss:Godzilla and Mechagodzilla is getting away.

Blake:the three of us is no match for a giant monster and a giant robot.

Mean while with Ruby, Godzilla and Mechagodzilla

Ruby:let go of me you monster

Ruby tries to break free from Godzilla's hand but fails*

Ruby:its the Grimm!

Godzilla and Mechagodzilla overpowered the Grimm*

Godzilla goes a cave then put Ruby in and closes it with a giant boulder*

Ruby:I'm stuck in a cave

Godzilla then goes to a sleep standing and Mechagodzilla stays awake

Meanwhile in Beacon

Winter:Yang you sister was kidnaped by Godzilla is right?

Yang *angrily:If Godzilla hurts her Godzilla going get a beaten.

Blake:So what your saying is Mechagodzilla was controlled by a another dead Godzilla soul.

Weiss:That explains why Mechagodzilla acting like Godzilla.

Yang:and Godzilla had a makeover, Godzilla looked different.

Yang:if we find Godzilla or Mechagodzilla we'll Ruby

Qrow appeared*

Qrow:So my Ruby got taken by this Godzilla.

Yang:Uncle Qrow!

Qrow:I'll help you find Ruby

Qrow goes with Yang, Blake, and Weiss to find Ruby*

Meanwhile with Ruby, Godzilla, and Mechagodzilla

Ruby:Let me out of here you lizard!

Godzilla's mind:Why this human girl thing want to be out? I still want revenge.

Mechagodzilla's soul:I will finally get those human things back for using me.

Meanwhile with Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Qrow

Blake:All we need to do is find the footprints of Godzilla and we'll can follow them to Godzilla.

Some giant object flies very fast*

Yang:It looked like a giant moth

Weiss: Impossible

Blake:Unless it came the same way as Godzilla, Mechagodzilla, and Salora.

Qrow:let's just find Ruby then we'll find out why there're more monsters.

30 minutes later

A giant golden dragon with flies on top of Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Qrow very fast*

Weiss:a another fast flying monster?

Yang:It had the same color as my hair, nice

Qrow:What if the giant moth and three headed dragon things are hostile

Yang:Then we fight them

Godzilla footsteps sounds*

Yang:Godzilla must be near by

A giant Pterodactyl flys by very fast*

Yang:A another monster

Weiss:must be a giant Pterodactyl

Blake:How many monsters are there from Earth.

15 minutes later

Yang:we're found Godzilla.

Qrow:Godzilla is huge

Ruby *screaming:I'm in a cave Godzilla put a boulder on the entrance, the boulder can't be sliced and is too heavy to push and Godzilla is a sleep so don't be too loud or hurt Godzilla or he'll wake up

Blake:Lets hurry up before Godzilla wakes up and before Mechagodzilla comes back

Yang, Weiss, Blake,and Qrow sneaking to the cave where Ruby is trapped*

a lighting storm appeared*

Weiss:you got be kidding me a lighting storm.

Qrow:why is that?

Yang:If Godzilla gets stuck by lightning he'll wake up and have magnetic powers which will attract metal objects which is our weapons made off, so if Godzilla gets his magmatic powers we'll loose our weapons.

Blake:Lets hope lighting doesn't strike Godzill

Yang:we're here

Ruby:how are you guys going to get me out of this cave with this boulder.

Yang:I'll destroy this boulder

Yang punches the boulder so hard it shattered the boulder to pieces.

Ruby:Thanks Yang, I couldn't stand a another minute in this cave.

Blake:Lets hury up before lightning strikes Godzilla.

Lighting appears and then strikes Godzilla*

Ruby:oh no..

Yang:Godzilla...

Weiss:is...

Blake:up

Ruby:Where I say we should run!

Godzilla wakes up, roar and then chases RWBY and Qrow*

5 Minutes later in Beacon

Yang:Godzilla is still after us

Qrow:why we can't fight Godzilla

Yang:I nearly died fighting Godzilla when Godzilla slammed me into a wall with only his finger.

Ruby:which made me have so much depression and sadness I used my silver eyes to freeze Godzilla in the first place.

Weiss:Lucky we lost Godzilla

Blake:But we're at a populated area though

Salora:well there is at least no other monsters in earth that is here

Yang:Well we saw a Giant moth

Salora:The giant moth is name Mothra it is hostile to things at endanger human life

Weiss:what about the giant Pterodactyl.

Salora:It's Rodan its fast enough to create a sonic boom to shatter glass and strong enough to blow away tanks so this will be a another problem.

Blake:There is also a giant golden dragon with three heads.

Salora:oh no

Winter:why is that a problem

Salora:the dragon is name King Ghidorah he destroyed many planets including a planet in my universe call mars and kill off the all dinosaurs but question is how Rodan, Mothra and King Ghidorah got here.

Weiss:how are we going to battle 4 monsters.

Ruby:well actually 3 monsters Mothra doesn't count because Mothra is not a hostile monster like Godzilla or King Ghidorah.

Salora:But don't worry Godzilla defeated King Ghidorah before.

Yang:As in how many times King Ghidorah lost to Godzilla.

Salora:6 times

Ruby:impressive.

Salora:But King Ghidorah has been mind controlled before so is there any evil villains in this world with high tech.

Blake:The White Fang.

Salora:Who is the White Fang.

Blake: Basically it's a group of human who part animal called Faunus who led by Roman Torchwick and Cinder who want to take over our world over a year ago Cinder got powers which got powers from the fall maiden.

Salora:what's those season maidens.

Blake:The story of those maidens started when...

5 minutes latter

Salora:so what you're saying is 4 girls help an old man and he was thankfully so he gave them powers of the seasons.

Blake:lets hope the White Fang doesn't have mind control technology or powers.

Meanwhile in the White Fang's lair

Roman Torchwick:I got secret cameras hidden now we know there are other monsters from this world called earth

Cinder:One of them said one of the monsters is mind controllable this King Ghidorah we'll use this King Ghidorah to not only rule this kingdom but the whole world.

Emerald:But according to this Salora, King Ghidorah lost to Godzilla 6 times so if Godzilla was defeat King Ghidorah before, I'm sure it will happen again.

Cinder:It will be me who kill Godzilla not Ghidorah, Ghidorah will just hurt Godzilla enough for me to finish the job.

Emerald:But Godzilla will literally curve-stomp you Godzilla is over 400 feet tall, you get crushed.

Cinder:I'll just merge with the Grimm Dragon and we'll enlarge enough to fight Godzilla and over power it.

Mercury:but there is will be Rodan and Mothra in the way if you even kill Godzilla

Cinder:we'll manage (evil laugh)

To be continued

Will Cinder mind control King Ghidorah as the Grimm Dragon

Will Rwby find Rodan and Mothra

Find out next time in Rwby vs Godzilla 3:King Ghidorah's rein of terror.


	3. Part 3:The terror of King Ghidorah

If you don't know the story plot see part 1 of Rwby vs Godzilla series. Also that King Ghidorah's roar and look will be the 1991 King Ghidorah roar in this story

King Kong look and roar will be the 2004 King Kong roar but King Kong will 350 feet tall in this story.

Rodan look and screech will be the 2004 screech. The Shobijin will be called Elias in this story.

Mothra's look and screech will be the the 1996-1998 Mothra (Mothra Leo).

Last time Rodan, Mothra, and King Ghidorah somehow entered the remnant and the white has a evil scheme to kill Godzilla, rule their world and destroy team Rwby once and for all . What will happen next?

Cinder:All we need to do is find King Ghidorah and I'll mind control it.

Roman Torchwick: (evil laughing) I found King Ghidorah he's (shocked) at the outside of our lair

Clinder:out side we go good thing out lair is in the middle of nowhere otherwise we'll would be in trouble.

Outside the lair

Roman Torchwick:(scared) This is King *Ghidorah roars and come toward the lair slowly*

Cinder:All I need to do is to tame this beast, King Ghidorah

King Ghidorah roars and understands Cinder*

Cinder:Yes it's working

King Ghidorah roars, understands Cinder and now is Cinder Minion*

Cinder:King Ghidorah destroy Beacon and all the people here.

King Ghidorah eyes turned red, roared and flys toward Beacon*

Meanwhile with team RWBY and Salora in a forest.

Ruby:oh man we got to this Mothra and those 2 tiny human fairies.

Salora:They can be called the cosmos,the Elias, or Shobijin.

Blake:So if we find Mothra we find the those Elias.

5 minutes later

Yang:Are we there yet?

Salora:We don't know there is yet?

Elias:You are there.

Weiss:Who are you.

Salora: We finally found you Elias we need you help

Elias:explains where are we and we'll help you.

Salora:Well that's going to take time to explain but don't worry Mothra is in this world so don't worry without her.

5 minutes later.

Salora:...and that's how we been dealing with monsters and villains.

Elias:Is Mothra ok

Salora:At moment

Elias:We need to find Mothra

Blake:And why is that.

Elias:well Blake my dear Mothra will be looking for us and will destroy you towns and cities to find us we'll use this symbol.

Weiss:Symbol?

Salora:almost 50 years ago human villains kidnaped the Elias and painting this symbol on the airport runway and Mothra immediately.

Salora shows a picture of the symbol on the runway (the picture from Tokyo S.O.S)*

Blake:And how are we going to make that symbol?

Weiss:We can use those rocks and places them in the shape off that symbol.

Ruby:Lets do this!

5 minutes later

Yang:just one more rock and Mothra will come

Yang places the last rock to the symbol then Mothra appeared*

Ruby:Wow that was fast!

Mothra screeches*

Elias:Mothra we're fine please don't hurt any humans or destroy cites*

Mothra screeches*

Elias:Mothra said thank you for bringing her here to us.

Yang:Wait you can understand Mothra?

Elias:We can understand any language even monsters.

Weiss:Like a dog.

Elias:Yes

Ruby:Even Godzilla?

Elias:Yes

Blake:Then we can understand Godzilla why he's after Ruby.

Ruby take out her scroll*

Ruby on the scroll:Winter we found those Elias and Mothra.

Winter on the scroll:Good what about Rodan or King Ghidorah.

Ruby on the scroll:not yet.

Winter on the scroll:Come back to Beacon we found Rodan and King Ghidorah.

Ruby on the scroll:Ok

Winter on scroll:bye see you on Beacon

Ruby hangs up her scroll*

Ruby:Winter found Rodan and King Ghidorah.

Yang:How are we going to get back?

Elias:By riding Mothra of a course.

Weiss:But vale will think Mothra will be attacking Beacon.

Ruby:I'll text ironwood

Ruby texted ironwood saying "We'll come back by riding Mothra so don't call on the military."*

The Elias, RWBY and Salora climbed on Mothra and then took off and head toward Beacon*

30 minutes later at Beacon

Winter:We found King Ghidorah and Rodan.

Yang:Where is Rodan.

Winter:Flying in the mountains flying around killings Grimm.

Yang:And King Ghidorah?

Winter:Well bad news, King Ghidorah is heading toward here we'll have about 18 hours before King Ghidorah comes.

Salora:Mothra, Rodan, and Godzilla once fought King Ghidorah and driven King Ghidoarh away.

Winter:So what your saying is to have those 3 monsters team up to take out King Ghidoarh.

Ruby:Where's Godzilla?

Salora:Sleeping in the ocean.

Ruby:So how are we going to wake up Godzilla.

Weiss:I'll summon in Lightning over there and it'll wake Godzilla up.

Salora:Make sure it's natural electricity otherwise it'll hurt Godzilla.

Weiss:Ok.

Blake:Lets just convince Rodan to team up with us to fight Ghidorah first.

Ruby:To the mountains.

Later at the mountains.

Ruby:Apparently Godzilla came here and now he is fighting Rodan

Rodan and Godzilla fighting each other*

Ruby:Elias send Mothra to talk to Godzilla and Rodan.

Elias (singing):Mothra you talk Godzilla and Rodan to fight Ghidorah to fight the Great War ( Repeats 3 times).

Yang:Why are are they singing.

Salora:That's how they communicate with Mothra.

Mothra spears and stops Godzilla and Rodan from fighting each other*

Mothra, Rodan, and Godzilla talk to each other*

Yang:What's Mothra saying?

Elias:Mothra is saying "That we must team up to fight Ghidorah again and this world is in danger"...

Blake:What's Rodan saying?

Elias:Rodan is not agreeing, Rodan is saying "We don't like man and man hates us"...

Ruby:What's Godzilla saying?

Elias:Godzilla is also not agreeing, Godzilla is saying "Mankind did things to make us destroy man..."

Yang:Will they are going to fight Ghidorah?

Elias;Not yet.

Elias:Its not looking good Godzilla and Rodan want to fight each other.

Godzilla and Rodan pushing and hiting each*

Weiss:So what's Mothra Going to do?

Elias:Mothra going to fight King Ghidorah alone.

Mothra flys away to King Ghidorah*

Ruby:No Mothra can't fight alone.

Mothra knocks Ghidorah out off the sky and Rodan and Godzilla follow Mothra and Ghidorah.

Weiss:Yes they're going to fight Ghidorah.

Yang:I see a another monster it is Hairy.

King Kong appears*

Salora:It's King Kong.

Blake:King Kong?

Salora:He's King of the apes, he and Godzilla fought before and Godzilla lost.

Ruby:How can a giant lizard lost to a ape?

Salora:Godzilla was less powerful back then.

Yang:How long?

Salora:Almost 40 years

Blake:Godzilla been around that long?

Salora:The Godzilla here is since the year 1954.

Ruby:Godzilla's is over 60 years old?

Salora:actually This is the 9th Godzilla.

Blake:9th Godzilla?

Salora:Well the first Godzilla was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, The second one went to the ocean in 1975 and was never seen again, the 3rd one died melted does because with too much radiation, the 4th Godzilla got sent into a black hole and escaped it, the 5th Godzilla was reduced to a heart, the 6th Godzilla is sank into the ocean with a different Mechagodzilla, the 7th Godzilla went to the ocean and didn't came back, the 8th Godzilla went to the ocean and didn't came back, and The 9th Godzilla was freezed to -173 degrees and the Godzilla that was sent here was all 9 Godzillas powers merge into one.

Tang: So what's the Godzilla here is which number?

Salora:The 9th

Cinder came out off a bush*

RWBY and Salora:YOU!

Ruby:Didn't I froze you with my silver eyes?

Cinder:Don't ask me how I unfroze, I had a lot of help to unfreeze me and now I'll finish the job we have over a year ago.

Yang:If you kill us, if we don't defeat you the monsters will.

Cinder:This is why I mind controlled King Ghidorah to go to Beacon so you'll round up all the monsters to fight King Ghidorah and King Ghidorah will kill them.

Ruby:You mind controlled King Ghidorah!

Cinder:How did you think I'll controlled the Grimm Dragon before, bye.

Clinder disappears*

Salora:Must been a hologram message.

Meanwhile with Cinder

Cinder:No good time for plan B.

Roman Torchwick:And plan B is what?

Cinder:It is I'll enlarge the Grimm Dragon and I'll not only merge with the Grimm Dragon but also King Ghidorah.

Roman Torchwick:And how you are going to enlarge the Grimm Dragon and merge with King Ghidorah while he's fighting 4 giant monsters.

Cinder:Leave it to me (laughs)

Meanwhile with RWBY and Salora

Ruby:King Ghidorah is almost finished

Monsters fighting King Ghidorah*

King Ghidorah falls to the ground and dies*

Salora:Yes they won

Ruby:Cinder doesn't give up easily.

Blake:yes she usually brings out her best.

Yang:What if King Ghidorah is distraction.

Weiss:or hurting the monsters so her real plan would hurt the monsters.

Cinder appears*

Cinder:I'm back, Grimm Dragon attack.

Ruby:really.

Blake:The monsters will splat the Grimm Dragon like a bug.

Clinder:The Grimm Dragon got a lot bigger the last time.

Ruby:Well we're going to join the battle.

Grimm Dragon appears, RWBY and Salora jumps off the mountain,on lands on Godzilla's foot and walk away from Godzilla 5 meters*

Godzilla roars*

Ruby:Sorry Godzilla

Godzilla roars*

RWBY, Salora, and the monsters prepare to attack the Grimm Dragon*

To be continued

Will our heros defeat the Grimm Dragon

Or Cinder take over the remnant

Find in the last Chapter Rwby vs Godzilla 4:Godzilla vs the Grimm Dragon.

Also I'll do more RWBY crossovers with other franchises. I'm planning RWBY meets the Transformers, RWBY vs SCPs, RWBY meets the memes and Creepypastas, RWBY meet the justice league, RWBY meets the avengers, RWBY meets Deadpool, RWBY meets my self, RWBY meets the Enterprise crew, RWBY Star Wars, RWBY meets Robocop, RWBY vs the Terminator, RWBY meets Mario, RWBY meets the Skylanders, RWBY goes to Earth, and more.


	4. Part 4:Godzilla vs The Grimm Dragon

See other parts first.

This is the the last chapter of RWBY vs Godzilla. The next RWBY cross over will be RWBY meets the Transformers and maybe even RWBY meets my self.

Also Grimmadorah is basically a King Ghidorah that looks like a Grimm Dragon and the roars is a mix between King Ghidorah's roar and the Grimm Dragon roars mixed together.

Grimm Dragon attacks and Godzilla returns fire and crippled it*

Cinder (Angrily):Do I have to do everything!?!

Cinder mergers with the Grimm Dragon and King Ghidorah*

Cinder (merged):Haha ha You can call be this monster Grimmadorah I'll show my power.

Grimmadorah fire a giant laser and firing the laser on RWBY and Salora slowly*

Ruby:We're Dead!

Yang:Ruby look it's Godzilla and monsters trying to save us.

The monsters took the laser blow instead of RWBY and Salora

Ruby:Godzilla!!!

Elias:MOTHRA!!!!

Salora:The monsters...

Yang:they...

Weiss:Saved...

Blake:Us.

Cinder (Merged):Now we'll terrorize the Remnant.

Grimmadorah leaves and Roars*

Ruby:We need to save the monsters.

Weiss and Blake:But!!!

Yang:They saved our lives it's fair we do the same.

Weiss:Yang you nearly got killed by Godzilla.

Yang:That's only because Godzilla was attacking the city.

Weiss:That is true.

Blake:How are we going to save them?

Ruby:The same way Cinder save Kingdom Ghidorah.

Yang:You mean!

Weiss:Merge all 4 of us and the monsters into one super monster!?!

Ruby:No one of the monsters will host our souls and merges us with Godzilla, Rodan, Mothera, and King King

Blake:And how are we going to do that?

Ruby:With a machine Salora made.

Salora:To the lab!

Later in the lab (2 hours later)

Ruby:With us 4 merged we'll be known as GRWK (Grock).

Weiss:Lets do our monster team name later when we are in the bodies of the monsters.

Winter:So sister who will you merge with?

Weiss:Mothra.

Yang:Well Mothra does suit you Weiss.

Weiss:Ok.

Salora:Yang which monster will you be?

Yang:King Kong.

Blake:Well King Kong does suit you Yang.

Yang:Thanks.

Ironwood:Ruby who will you be Godzilla or Rodan?

Ruby:Godzilla.

Blake:Why?

Ruby:Because I owe him for me freezing him and sacrifice him self to save me.

Salora:Blake you'll get Rodan then.

Blake:Ok.

Ruby:Now we'll be known as G.M.R.K (Gom-rok [Grok])

Weiss:really.

Ruby:The M is silent

Yang:Can well just get in the pods.

RWBY goes into the pods*

Salora hits the switch to the machine*

Ruby:I can feel Godzilla's mind

Weiss:Mothra's too.

Blake:Rodan's too.

Yang:and King Kongs also.

Salora:you won't able to communicate with humans any more while in those monsters body but you'll still communicate with each other, other creatures and the minds of those monster you're in you'll still understand human but you can't speak human anymore.

Ruby as Godzilla:I'm very tall

Weiss as Mothra:I can fly now

Blake as Rodan:Me too Weiss.

Yang as King Kong:Lets do this.

Salora:You need to get used to those bodies and abilities before fighting Grimmadorah.

Ruby as Godzilla:Well time to train.

Godzilla's mind:Why are you in me.

Ruby as Godzilla:Godzilla!

Inside Godzilla's mind with only Ruby and Godzilla alone.

Ruby:Why you call me right here .

Godzilla's mind:Who are you and why you're in me.

Ruby:The name is Ruby Rose and I know your name your name is Godzilla.

Godzilla's mind:I know who you are and know what you know because I can go into you mind to.

Ruby:We need to be great partners so we can defeat the monster that nearly killed you and your friends.

Godzilla's mind:Why you are in my mind?

Ruby:Godzilla you were dying I did this to save you and your friends for saving us.

Back to real life.

Yang as King Kong:Time for some training.

6 1/2 hours later.

Salora:Time to snooze monster girls I made a special habitat for you while you are in those bodies,I made a water tank for ruby,a giant rock for Weiss, a nest for Blake, and a giant tree for Yang.

Ruby as Godzilla:Time for some sleep GMRK

The next day.

Salora:You're ready to fight Gimmadorah

Team GMRK leaves the lab to find Grimmadorah*

1/2 hour later.

Ruby as Godzilla:Well we found Grimmadorah.

Cinder (Merged):monsters you are still alive?

Ruby as Godzilla:Godzilla's not in control it's me Ruby controlling Godzilla's body.

Cinder (Merged):So you have control over the monsters so get ready to fight like you never seen before.

GMRK fights Grimmadorah*

(Stare here for 15 minutes then continue reading skip this step if you want)

15 minutes later

Ruby as Godzilla:We won

Cinder unmerges with the Grimm Dragon and King Ghidoarh*

Later in the lab.

Salora:Ok I got the machine in reverse so you'll get your bodies back.

Salora turns on the machine and RWBY gets their bodies back.

Ruby:Its good to back to be a human again.

Weiss:yeah

Salora:I remade the machine that sent us here in the first place and it's running but for on 5 minutes so we need to say our good byes.

RWBY:Bye Salora.

Salora:Bye

Salora climbs into Mechagodzilla and flys away into the portal to Earth*

The Elias climbed on Mothra*

Elias:Bye RWBY.

RWBY:Bye

Mothra screechs*

Elias:Mothra said "Goodbye".

Mothra flys into the portal to Earth*

Blake:Bye Rodan.

Rodan screechs and then flys into the portal to Earth*

Yang:Bye King Kong.

King Kong waves Yang goodbye then goes through the portal to Earth*

Ruby:Bye Godzilla.

Godzilla waves Ruby goodbye then Roars and goes though the portal to Earth*

Meanwhile on Earth.

Salora:I'm back on Earth.

Tanks surrounded Godzilla*

Salora on com:Don't fire on Godzilla, Godzilla's is in control I repeat in control.

The monsters retreated to the ocean,Godzilla goes underwater, King Kong swims away to Kkull Island, Mothra flys back to infant island, and Rodan flys away from Tokyo*

Prime minister:Apparently we have a truce between the monsters and humans.

Meanwhile in the remnant.

Ruby:Apparently there are more monsters and people in the multiverse.

Yang:So what's next.

Blake:Maybe giant robots fighting each in a war.

Weiss:Just one question, why there is a giant purple cube.

Blake:I have no clue.

The end?


	5. Announcement

I am planning to remaster this story so it will make more sense but it will still have the same plot and characters so basically I will make it way better but it will have small changes because it was made before Volume 5 so there will be some changes.


End file.
